nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HellHoundSlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HellHoundSlayer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-03-27T10:04:07 Okay You can go ahead and post them. If you would like some help with layout and storyline, ask me or Sniperteam82308; we have made our own storylines that are the most popular here. Unfortunately, Magma-Man (the administrator) left, and I can't reach him on the horn. I'm glad to see you found our little and are going to help us out. Let your imagination run wild and post, post, post! ~Daniel Smith Make sure before you post something that it hasn't already been made. Getting into copyright fights is a bitch, trust me. I'll be sure to check out your map and anything else you make. I always looks. One of the rules on this Wiki is that ONLY the creator or administrator can edit your pages. However, if a regular user sees that your page is vandalised, we will remove the vandalism. The only thing us regular users can do is fix spelling and grammar. Do I have your permission to fix spelling and grammar? ~Daniel Smith I had that same problem. In order to counter this, you must copy and paste what you have then hit "Preview". It should show up then. If it doesn't, you'll probably have to type it all over again. Sorry. I look forward to reading your new map and everything. ~Daniel Smith I'll be here and I'll take a look. In the mean time, please take a look at the latest news blog. It contains all the updates of this Wiki. ~Daniel Smith I don't mind what you add. ~Daniel Smith Infoboxes You do know I have a character infobox, a level infobox, and a User Page infobox, right? Anyway, welcome to the wiki! Sorry, I haven't been on much lately, been really occupied with a text adventure I'm making, a book I'm writing, youtube, and school. Magma-Man 22:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, considering the obvious fact that the date on the picture is 3/5/2011, I'm going to have to say it's fake. Don't overlook the obvious. ~Daniel Smith Editing Can you use correct grammar on your articles please? And when making a article put a level infobox. Thanks Fizzywizzy 08:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) NOOO! Why'd you leave? We were doing so well. Round 15. Great guns. 1 down. And it was almost over. Why?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It may have been your conection then because I got off right after. Then an hour or two later got back on to play Multiplayer. Finally a 41. Almost have the Commando.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 04:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry won't be on today. Maybe tomorrow after I get off work.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Hi. Can you just copy and paste the info for your creations? Because that is messy, because you aren't using good grammar thanks Fizzywizzy 21:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) KK. Just remember to sign in when posting Fizzywizzy 21:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well. Like I said. I got behind on errands and well... went shopping. I've been using my phone. I'll get on. Oh and I got a stupid kinect.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I did.... and maybe its just because I'm so good it makes you seem bad.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh as for the whole not hearing me thing. Thats because A I'm using a Kinect and am not sure if I even set it up right. B I have a sore throat and don't want to shout into the god foresaken machine. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Not your maps... your skill.:) I was joking though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I have a few ideas.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ha yea right!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Really its just another storyline following the JFK group. It involves them going through alternet dimensions with the zombies being different every time. One time they will be aliens one time woman one time robots one time pirates one time government agents one time elves ibe time mystical creatures one time ghosts. See thats 8 maps right there. And at least one will have the basic zombie. I am also planning on the JFK group going to different franchises such as Gears of War, Mass Effect, Army of Two. A few times it will even take place in hellish or opposite versions as previous maps.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) No the elves will be more like Lord of the Rings elves and will feature a Dragon as the boss. Also I have one other idea and it is great.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Its a thing where you get to create a character similar to Fallout. You can have only 1 character. You get to choose its strength, accuracy, luckiness, stealth it'll be nice. You can also edit facial features and costumes. The characters are editable after you make one though. Oh you can also use your voice as the characters by recording lines in a certain situation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Why not. I'll get on at 9:45. You do all the talking. I'll do simple things like nod yes or no. Or knife to indicate I want you to open something.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Why not. I'll admit however it is my worst map. Hey do you have World at War? Not the maps on Black Ops but the actual World at War?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Damn. After we die how about some more Ascension?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me when you get on.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thats cause I get the good guns. Your host by the way. Oh and do you read any poetry? Poe maybe?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait no to poetry? And thats alirght. I'm actually listening to The Raven and The Tell Tale Heart right now. They are my favortie Poe poems.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright well I have about 2:30 left in The Raven and I'll have listened to them both. Then I'll get on... god did I just go goth?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright. And just because I like horror poetry films games doesn't mean... oh wait yes it does.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching a Tim Burton short that features the Raven. Its about a mentally unstable and insane 7 year old. Its actually quite good.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC)